Dancing With Death
by MidnightHour
Summary: Spike and Buffy dance... wackiness insues.


Dancing With Death

  * Author: Jolie Claire 
  * Rating: Unsure Just Yet 
  * Main Characters: Buffy and Spike 
  * Summary: Spike and Buffy dance. Wackiness insures read and find out what happens. 
  * Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon, I merely worship him. There is an excerpt from I Want You by Third Eye Blind. None of these characters are mine. And I take no credit except for the idea; until I find out other 

__

" Sleep, that sometimes shuts up sorrows eyes,

steal me away from mine hours."

- Helena, A Mid-Summers Night Dream 

The music blared in the background; the Bronze was packed tonight. He wouldn't have to search long for a willing Happy meal with legs tonight. Spike saw Willow the Velma of the Scooby gang. That was what the pup Scrappy Doo, Xander had used once for the friends of the Slayer The Scooby Gang. "God"all the memories he had of this small town. Boca Del Inferno that is what the Spanish explorers had called it centuries ago of course that was before his time. He loved this New World, well actually it wasn't so new, now it had been older than him, and Dru. 'I wonder what ducks is doing right now. Probably kissing another retched chaos demon. It made him want to heave Man, Just like Peaches and the Slayer had, gallivanting around like the fact that Angel was going to live forever and the Slayer, Buffy was definitely going to die wasn't going to change anything. Spike; he himself had killed two slayers in his time and proud of it too.

Spike scanned the mindless crowd for dinner (and desert,) when he saw her. Sitting with a bunch of her friends. The Slayer. It made his blood boil, To see her. His greatest enemy, and yet, He felt a bond, a connection, with this creature. This powerful force who risked her life each day just to kill one or two demons or stop someone from ending the world or sending it to hell. ˜I wonder where Peaches is right now (I hope it hurts). He chuckled at the thought of Peaches actually in Hell. Serves him right trying to take his Dru away from him. Well actually now that I think about it, I guess he succeeded in the end after all. His eyes would not move from her; He stared at her throughout the evening, trying to hear bits and pieces of her conversation with her loyal followers. "…about Giles birthday, I mean what should we do, get a scone with blueberries in it? Scrappy Doo gave Buffy a fake look of disapproval at her comment Hey G-man deserves a lot more effort than that; I say a donut. The pup had a grin, The Princess, Cordellia thought out loud Why don't we give him a book, He likes books. At that Xander smiled at his girl, his goddess. Then he piped up amazed at her words. You know that isn't such a bad idea, we could find a new issue of Tweed World.

Then her friends bid her good-bye telling her the would patrol with her tomorrow night, Spike saw Buffy wait at her table dipping her straw in and out of her coke, Bored out of her mind, I bet. Spike finally had enough nerve to walk up to her. She was the first to speak. Spike what are you doing here? Oh wait let me guess, Drusilla finally let you out of the backyard, so she could find a new toy. Spike was able to hold his rage enough to not just snap her neck right then and there. Spike took her hand and lifted it half way to his face. He could smell her intoxicating scent. "Shut up, You see your friends over there, Cutie? I have some of my boys, waiting to have a snack if I give the word. Buffy could sense the other vampires in the Bronze. Okay Spike you have my attention, tell me what you want before I stake you. Her annoyance was set in the words she spoke, and written into her face. This sent Spikes unbeating heart in a race, "Oh it's not going to be that easy sweetie. You and me are going to dance, or Librarian on the carpet will be a good idea. Spike led the Slayer out onto the floor when I Want You by Third Eye Blind started to play and The Slayer and the Vampire began to dance. 

I've seen suckers lose themselves in the games, They learn to play

Children love to sing but then their voices slowly fade away,

People always take a step away, From what is true,

Thats why I like you around,

I want you,

Yeah you do, you make me want you,

An open invitation to the dance, Happenstance set the vibe that we are in,

No apology because my urge is genuine, And the mystery of your rhythm is so feminine,

Here I am,

And I want to take a hit of your sent and it bit,

So deep into my soul,

I want you,

You do you do, you make me want you,

Send me all your vampires,

And I can't get enough,

And I can't get enough,

The song ended, and Buffy thankfully backed away from Spike, She looked at him really angry asking, Why did you just make me do that? Do you want to tell your friends you got a happy from a slayer and then killed her. She expected that he was going to say something in that direction but he in all his Billy Idol sort of way said Just because. So Kitten, Are you up for another round? Buffy didn't get it at first but then she knew what he meant. um. Well I guess. Spike felt his heart beat in motion and was sort of dumb-struck 'Come on you wanker say something to the girl',. "Fine, how is tomorrow, here then? Buffy felt sort of childish and started twiddling her fingers uncontrollably but was able to reply fine, until tomorrow. She knew she had a sort of attraction to the vampire but he had been trying to kill her so that was impossible to act out. But now it may be possible.

From the door:

Oh,, wait I forgot my backpack, I'll be right back. Willow went to retrieve her favorite smiley-face backpack at the table and noticed Buffy was gone. Willow scanned the crowd the bar, the other tables, the dance floor¦. "Oh My God! Willow moved to get a better view and she saw Buffy her best friend next only to Xander which she had known since Childhood who happened also to be the Vampire Slayer and Spike a vampire, DANCING. She quickly moved back to her unaware friends Xander and Cordellia and pointed out the couple on the floor. Okay the pointed tooth fairy was one thing but the pointed tooth-fairy who also had this nutzo girlfriend is just sick. Oh God, Not Spike Buffy knows how these strange little obsessions of hers with the dead gets us killed. Xander added to his girlfriends distress We have REALLY got to talk to her. They left in as much of a hurry as possible and the agreed they should tell Giles about Buffy and her new bo Spike as soon as possible.


End file.
